Twisted Fates
by Liliana Dragonshard
Summary: Fili and Kili didn't die in the Battle of Five Armies. But Fate is a fickle thing; two must die in the place of the young princes, if they are not to perish themselves. (Secret Santa gift. Beware the Feels)


_(_ **Oneshot: Fíli and Kíli survived the Battle of the Five armies. But if they didn't die... Who did? Replace their deaths with two RP characters.** _)_

 **A Secret Santa gift to a right nice person on a the Hobbit Rp, "** TriciaOakenshield" **. Hope you enjoy, my friend!**

* * *

Tod fires off arrow after arrow, slowly being shoved back by the tide of orcs. It didn't help matters that he had an injured Hobbit and Dwarf in tow. Kili had hurt his leg, possibly broken it nearer the beginning of the battle, and Lavinia had taken a goblin arrow to the stomach.

Tod was doing his best to keep the tide of enemies at bay, but he didn't have enough arrows. Firing one last time, he turned and helped the two hobble in the direction of the Lonely Mountain.

"Come on," Tod muttered, glancing back at the raging battefield. "We can make it . . ."

"Look!" Kili cried suddenly, pointing at the far horizon. Dark shapes dotted the skies, quickly approaching. "It's the eagles!"

Tod said nothing, wheeling around with his small knife in hand, going blade-to-blade with an orc that had somehow managed to sneak up on them.

Kili was left leaning against a small boulder, and took this opportunity to try and check on the Hobbit lady's wound. The arrow had gone in pretty deep, the shaft rotten and had only mangled feathers. The dwarf prince wouldn't've been too surprised if the tip was splintery wood or rusty metal.

Adrenaline had prior done a good job in helping the determined hobbit keep moving, but she was feeling her wound keenly, clutching her stomach.

"Don't pull it out," Kili stopped her hands. "It's keeping the rest of the blood in. Just hang on, okay? We need to get some medical supplies."

Lavinia nodded faintly, lowering herself to the ground and hunching slightly over the wound. Kili kept a hand on her shoulder as he looked around for Tod, trying to see where he was at. The dwarf wouldn't be able to get anywhere with a broken leg, especially trying to support another injured person.

Tod was fairing poorly in his fight against the orc, having little experience with sword fighting, despite having a much shorter blade. He'd managed to draw it away from Kili and Lavinia, despite the nasty wounds he was receiving for this small good deed.

Clumsily dodging another blow, Tod lunged, aiming to strike the orc's eyes. The orc bellowed in pain and rage as his cheek was struck, swinging his sword as he shoved the human away. Tod screamed, blood pouring from his eyes, dropping his knife and staggering away from the orc.

It would surely have been the end for the young hunter had the arrow not struck the back of the orc's neck. Kili had still had his own bow, and Lavinia had tugged the arrow out of her stomach, not heeding the dwarfs orders.

Crying from the pain, she now hugged her abdomen as blood flowed quickly from the wound. Grunting, Kili hobbled towards Tod, who had crumpled to the ground. Upon reaching him, the man's breathing was fast and shallow, eyes and nose bleeding badly from the slash.

The dwarf prince talked quickly and urgently to him, finally convincing him to rise and help him back toward Lavinia. Tearing off a length of his sleeve, Kili wrapped it tightly around Tod's eyes. Together, the three limped and hobbled a little closer to the mountain.

* * *

"Kili!" Fili shouted, searching for his brother. The battle was over; they had won. There had been losses, many on all sides. Fili desperately prayed that his brother was not among the dead.

 _Who-hoo, who-oo._

The dwarf looked up at the mournful cry, catching sight an owl.

"Alida . . ?" Fili said aloud, tracking the creatures progress over the battlefield. She as headed towards the mountain.

He followed after her, having no better leads. Upon reaching the first small outcropping of boulders, he hesitated. Alida caught sight of him and swooped down, landing on the ground near him.

It was a short ways from the battle, a dead orc and a small scattering of weapons on the ground. Fili first noticed that the arrow to kill this particular orc would've been from their own, and it had fallen facedown, and as if it had been watching the battle. Next he noticed the small knife surrounded in blood.

It was not the black blood of orcs, but red. Nearer the little owl, he spotted Tod's bow, and his brothers. Moving closer, he realized that there was a trail of blood leading around the boulder.

"Oh Mahal, no," Fili muttered, quickly following the trail. "Please, no, don't let him be dead." he begged.

Alida took to the air and followed him, still hooting mournfully.

Rounding another boulder, he found a sad sight indeed. Under the scarce shelter of an outcropping of rock, Kili, Tod, and Lavinia were tucked away. The injured prince looked up and met his brothers eyes, expression grim.

"Kili!" Fili cried, charging up to them.

Surprisingly, Kili made shushing motions, gesturing towards Tod. The poor lad was drenched in blood, eyes still bleeding sluggishly, breathing slow and shallow. He was curled into a little ball next to the dark-haired prince. Lavinia was laid out Kili's other side. The arrow had gone too deep, been ripped out too fast. She'd died of bloodloss. Tod wasn't far behind her.

Besides his eyes, he'd recieved several bad cuts and slashes from his final fight. Fili's expression grew grim and sorrowful. He moved more quietly and crouched next to his brother.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"I'll be okay. Only broke my leg." Kili replies quietly. Tod was weakly clinging to one of the dwarf princes hands, whimpering softly in pain and fear. The worst of his other wounds had been hastily bandaged, but he was already too far gone to be saved.

"What happened after we got separated?"

"I fought sword to sword for awhile, then tried to find a higher point of ground when I lost it. Fell over and broke my leg. Would've been a goner if Lavinia hadn't taken an arrow for me." Kili replies softly.

Fili glanced at Tod, then back to his brother. Kili sighs softly, shaking his head. "The two of us were trying to get off the battlefield. Tod found and covered us. We were right on the edge when he drew his knife and fought an orc blade to blade. I killed it with a last arrow I had, but not before . . ." he gestured vaguely towards the bandage over the lad's eyes.

" . . .before the bastard blinded him." Fili muttered darkly.

Tod flinched whimpered at these words. Alida hooted softly nearby. The young man tried to whistle for her, lips pursed, but only breathy air escaped. The little bird swooped in anyway, nuzzling her partners hands. He shakily pet at her before falling still and silent.

Both dwarves lowered their heads in silent respect for the fallen warrior.

* * *

Lavinia and Tod were buried the same as the other fallen warriors. Their parts in the whole adventure visited upon time and again. Because of both of their bravery, the young dwarf prince lives on to this day in Erebor with his brothers.

* * *

 **Um . . . tada?**

 **I've been typing this up for the last twenty or so minutes. I hope you like it. Also hoping it won't turn out so tragically in the Rp. I chose Tod because I felt it'd be easier with him than trying to take one of the others.**

 **. . . I'd sorta like to think, as well, that Alida wouldn't go wild after Tod's death. I'd rather think that she instead chose to be with Kili.**

 **P.S.  
For a long time, I had trouble telling the dwarf princes apart. Fili is the eldest with lighter hair, and Kili is younger with dark hair. That's what I've come to understand, anyway.**


End file.
